The trouble with love is
by Dri Almighty
Summary: Palavras para defenir o amor? Dádiva e uma maldição. Dádiva por ser o sentimento mais sincero que já tive, maldição por que nem todos os amores são correspondidos. Hermione Granger NA: Versão reeditada de Dias Iguais.Reeditada
1. Dias Iguais

**N/A: Essa fic foi escrita há quase um ano, sendo que agora estou reeditando-a, até mesmo o nome mudou, antes era a "Dias Iguais", então, não estranhem se o enredo lhe parecer familiar, a história continua a mesma sendo que agora eu fiz algumas mudanças em descrições e etc.**

Dias iguais

(Luiza Possi)

Mais uma vez ela o via partir com outra, tinha perdido todas as suas chances do que seria para ser um "final feliz", o _seu_ final feliz.  
É claro, como de todas as outras vezes, ela era a causadora de todo esse sofrimento, mas o que poderia fazer? Declarar seu amor? Gritar aos quatro ventos como nos filmes o quanto o amava?  
Ela certamente, não tinha o direito de simplesmente estragar aquele momento que era tão importante para ele, seria fazer que todos os seus sacrifícios até agora fossem em vão.

Encarou a lua, soltando um suspiro triste e cansado, se ela ao menos..., ela parou, fechando os olhos com força e balançando a cabeça para expulsar aquele pensamento. Não, não poderia colocar tudo a perder, e para que se encher, ainda mais, de sonhos? Não havia o porquê disso. Já não era o suficiente a decepção que tomava conta das suas manhãs todos os dias ao ver que seus sonhos, não tinham passado disso...sonhos nada mais, e assim continuariam a ser por que queria viver um conto de fadas impossível, uma vida que não sido feita para ser sua.

Só agora ela conseguia entender que na verdade, estava presa a tudo aquilo, um circulo vicio, de autodestruição pois sempre mesmo que tentasse esquecer tudo o que sentia, se via cometendo o mesmo erro, voltando a trás.

Era isso o que as pessoas chamavam de amor? Era isso o que significava amar? Amor incondicional,mesmo que nunca fosse correspondido?  
Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando com todas as forças que ainda tinha dentro de si, para parar as lágrimas.  
Continuar no mundo bruxo já não fazia mais sentido, agora era somente ela e mais ninguém. Provavelmente nunca teria alguém para dividir seus problemas, seus sentimentos...

Era hora de todos seguirem seu rumo, e ela sabia que, isso não a envolvia nos planos deles, os laços que um dia uniram aqueles três amigos agora estava frágil, por um fio. Não tinha porque iludir-se e manter-se ao lado dele, é claro que não seria rejeitada, não conseguia imaginar o dia em que um de seus amigos pudesse fazer tal coisa, mas de um tempo para càtudo parecia não passar de um caso de manter as boas maneiras em vista a tudo o que tinham, juntos, vivido anos atrás e ela não podia, não queria e não iria admitir que tivessem pena dela. Jamais.  
Pois todos ali tinham alguém, menos ela.  
Tudo estava desmoronando diante de seus olhos e não podia fazer nada. Deus! Será que não tinha simplesmente visto isso chegando? Alguém iria aparecer ao lado dela e abraçá-la dizendo que não passara de um pesadelo? Por que se fosse, que por favor, seja lá quem fosse, aparecesse logo, pois não agüentava mais.  
Era agora que saia de trás da postura forte e seria? Que tirava todas as suas mascaras e se revelaria? Iria finalmente, pela primeira vez que a sua mente conseguia lembrar-se, ser simplesmente ela, apenas Hermione Granger?

Se eu quiser me convencer  
Tudo pode ser então,  
Um bom motivo pra eu desistir  
Se eu tiver que te dizer  
Tudo pode ser em vão  
Tudo que eu já sofri

Sabia que, no momento em que foi abençoada com tal sentimento, teria também como todas as coisas na vida, um preço a pagar por ele, tinha sido abençoada e ao mesmo tempo condenada, amaldiçoada e, talvez, essas fossem as palavras para definir esse sentimento chamado ''amor'': uma dádiva e uma maldição.  
Totalmente opostos, mas eternamente ligados.  
Como, quando, tinha se metido naquela confusão?

Já tentei esquecer  
Fingir que vai mudar  
Que com o tempo vai passar  
Mas é sempre igual

Se já tentara esquecê-lo?  
Sim, ela já tinha tentado fazer isso, porém sem sucesso, porque todas às vezes era a mesma coisa, ela se afastava de tudo e de todos, muitas vezes gritava e brigava, tentando fazer com que entendessem que nada mais queria perto de seus amigos, e então via os olhares decepcionados, tristes e se rendia, e continuava ali, naquele circulo vicioso, que a afogava, que a estava destruindo pouco a pouco. Não queria estar longe, não conseguia, era como se seu ar tivesse sido retirado, e ninguém a visse, ninguém a socorresse.

É claro que tinham a perguntado, milhares de vezes, se estava bem, mas cada vez que olhava dentro dos olhos via que não havia uma verdadeira preocupação, era somente por educação que perguntavam, e mesmo se falasse sobre tudo que à consumia por dentro, não poderiam ajudá-la, ninguém era capaz de fazer isso, nem mesmo ela. Por isso tomara a decisão que lhe parecia mais certa, esperar e então, ver a onde a vida a levaria, o que seria dali para frente.  
Estava entregando-se por que não havia mais como lutar, tentara de todas as maneiras para recuperar-se, lutar, mas tudo a arrastava novamente para o ponto de partida.  
Era um pecado tão grande amá-lo e querer que seu sentimento fosse retribuído? Era tão egoísta para ser punida?  
Estava morrendo por dentro, morrendo aos poucos, perdendo-se na escuridão da sua mente, do seu coração.

Ninguém pode saber  
O quanto eu penso e sinto por você  
Mas é sempre assim  
Tenho medo de dizer  
Que sem você aqui  
Os meus dias são sempre iguais  
Eu só penso em você

Talvez a única coisa que tivesse de realmente bom, que ainda à davam uma mínima esperança eram as lembranças, sim, estas continuavam presentes, não a tinham abandonado.  
E também, os sentimentos que tinha por ele, estes eram os mais sinceros que já fora capaz de ter, os mais bonitos.  
Iria, em segredo, guardá-los dentro de seu coração, e quando ele precisasse, ela o ajudaria, o ouviria, o entenderia assim como fizeram diversas vezes, talvez esse fosse o seu único papel na vida dele...

Era um pouco estranho, sempre o considerara como melhor amigo, sabia que aos poucos as coisas vinham mudando, mas tinha medo de admitir, de dizer para si própria.  
Ironicamente, ela que nunca fora religiosa, que sempre procurava a lógica e livros, se vira na primeira vez que entendera o que estava se passando, rezando, pedindo desesperadamente cada fez que o rosto dele surgia em sua mente, quando arrepios corriam por todo seu corpo quando seus olhos se encontravam ou quando ele sorria, quando seu primeiro pensamento do dia era ele assim como o última do dia, para que Deus ou qualquer outra entidade, pudesse ouvi-la e ouvir sua prece para que esquecê-lo fosse menos doloroso.

Mesmo se quiser tentar  
Você nunca vai entender  
Porque tantas vezes eu chorei  
Mas se eu puder sonhar  
Com um dia perfeito pra mim  
Vai ser tudo como imaginei

Às vezes melhorava de suas ''crises'', foi a melhor palavra que tinha encontrado para denominar aquilo, ria com Harry e Rony, e tudo parecia ser como antes, se divertia o máximo possível, brigavam por coisas tolas, mas então, de uma hora para outra, sem aviso, caia novamente no poço de escuridão, por coisas mínimas, por simples palavras, gestos que enquanto todos estavam muito ocupados para perceber o que estava acontecendo, entender seu verdadeiro significado, ela compreendia o recado e voltava para a dura realidade.

Pensou até que era uma fase, algo idiota que os adolescentes viviam, que ela tinha sido a culpada, mas na verdade não era bem essa, ela amara tanto as pessoas, não queria nada como reconhecimento por isso, a não ser ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, somente isso e não os tinha.  
Se tornou então, um pouco fria, guardando tudo para si, os piores e melhores momentos, por mais que doesse fazer isso, era a única coisa a fazer, não tinha com quem dividi-los, e a única pessoa que ela poderia fazer isso, bem, com essa ela não poderia contar, pois significaria que teria que abrir o jogo, desde o inicio e não tinha forças para tanto.

Mione, o que você tem? Eu estou ficando preocupado, por favor, me diz, quem sabe eu possa ajudá-la... É por causa do Rony? Foi algo que eu disse? Por favor, me diz! - Perguntou Harry pela milésima vez aquele dia.

Ele mandara milhares de bilhetes durante a aula perguntando o que era, Hermione simplesmente os queimava com um simples feitiço e voltava a atenção para a aula, mas agora não tinha escapatória, ele a vira chorando, sentada encostada em uma árvore nos jardins da escola, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, o cabelo lanzudo com salpicos de neve, enquanto passava o dedo em um pequeno trecho esculpido na árvore.

Hermione continuou, vidrada olhando um ponto fixo da árvore, tinham escrito aquilo nas férias de natal e ainda podia-se ler em letras garrafas:

Harry James Potter  
Hermione Jane Granger  
Ronald Weasley  
Hogwarts, 1995

Harry ao ver a amiga em tão deplorável estado a abraçou o mais forte que podia.

Hermione precisava daquele abraço, de senti-lo somente mais uma vez perto de si, de sentir o cheiro dele, de poder afagar sua mão no cabelo rebelde e olhar nos olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, abraçando-o com força, o máximo de força que conseguia juntar, a cabeça no peito dele, chorando, chorando por não ser forte o suficiente e poder dizer tudo o que queria, vencer o medo, mais uma vez estava se acovardando e não iria conseguir, iria chorar ali, nos braços dele a noite toda se preciso, e depois inventaria alguma coisa. Voltaria para seu quarto e os sonhos voltariam a reconfortá-la, ou pelo menos dá-la essa sensação, mesmo que depois a deixassem com o mesmo vazio de sempre, mas iria ter pelo menos ali, um final feliz, até acordar de manhã e se deparar com todos os obstáculos que deveria enfrentar.

Hermione se afastou de Harry, ele passou a mão pelo rosto da amiga secando as lágrimas, ela fechou os olhos sentindo o toque dele.  
Aquilo era tão bom, pensou quando reabriu os olhos e encarou os olhos de Harry, a preocupação estampada neles. Ela forçou um sorriso, e fez biquinho.  
- Bem, eu acho que te preocupei, não? - Perguntou as mãos tremendo dentro do bolso, Harry balançou a cabeça em confirmação - Mas eu to legal. To mesmo! - Exclamou a garota em tom de indignação, ao ver a sobrancelha erguida de Harry, em desconfiança. - Eu to bem, juro. Agora eu to, só estava pensando em como vai ser quando voltar para casa... Vou sentir falta de tudo aqui e de você com todo esse seu senso de herói - ela disse.

_E que eu acho extremante sexy..._ pensou Hermione ainda olhando-o.

Eu também vou sentir falta de você, Hermione. Você é muito importante pra mim, nunca duvide disso, ok? - Hermione estava prestes a gritar, era ótimo, reconfortante o ouvir dizendo aquilo, fechou os olhos, tentando guardar em sua mente cada palavra, cada feição do rosto dele ao dizer aquilo. - Você é minha melhor amiga em todo esse mundo.

Hermione reabriu os olhos, bem, não tinha certeza se queria ouvir aquela última frase.

_Amiga, guarde essa palavra para quando se encher de esperanças, Hermione_. Pensou irritada. É claro...

Um silêncio pairou sobre eles, não havia nada mais a ser dito.

Harry? - chamou Hermione olhando a superfície do lago.  
- Sim?  
- Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu to congelando, vamos voltar?

Harry sorriu, e a abraçou e voltaram para o castelo, muitas garotas olhavam desconfiadas, mas ambos estavam muito ocupados conversando como de costume sem se importar com o que pensariam.  
Pena que aquelas mesmas garotas não podiam ver por trás do meio sorriso como ela estava desesperada para correr para longe dele, de tudo e todos.

Já tentei esquecer  
Fingir que vai mudar  
Que com o tempo vai passar  
Mas é sempre igual  
Ninguém pode saber  
O quanto eu penso e sinto por você  
Mas é sempre assim  
Tenho medo de dizer  
Que sem você aqui  
Os meus dias são sempre iguais  
Eu só penso em você  
Eu só penso em você

Hermione desceu do trem, respirou aliviada, chegara ao final do seu sétimo ano, as melhores notas de toda a turma.

Não sabia quando voltaria a encontrar aquelas pessoas que fizeram parte de sua vida, que levaram cada uma, um pedacinho dela e ela deles, que conviveram aceitando seus erros e acertos.  
O castelo onde vivera alguns dos piores e melhores momentos de sua vida agora estava sendo deixando para trás, agora era hora de mudar de folha e começar a escrever sozinha a sua história, a história de Hermione Granger.  
Por quantas coisas ainda deveria passar para ser feliz, para se encontrar, ela não sabia, novamente a resposta somente o tempo diria.

Hermione? - Ela virou-se era Harry acompanhado de Rony - Estava pensando em ir sem se despedir?  
- Claro que não. - Ela se aproximou de Rony e o abraçou - Bem, não sei quando eu vou voltar a te ver, mas foi realmente um prazer te conhecer Ronald Weasley, mesmo você sendo um cabeça dura! - acrescentou a garota – Bem, o que mais eu posso te dizer? – Perguntou mais a ela do que ao amigo, enquanto segurava as lagrimas, tudo ficando confuso e triste demais para suportar - Acredite nos seus sonhos, não deixa que as pessoas pisem em você ou tentem te fazer de inferior, porque posso lhe garantir que é muito melhor do que elas.

Ron riu.

Aprovado pela melhor aluna de Hogwarts, Ron, é, você está crescendo. – Murmurrou um dos gêmeos passando pelo trio enquanto entregavam aos alunos panfletos sobre sua loja.

Vou sentir saudades, Mione, faço de suas palavras as minhas... Ainda serão muitos os Draco Malfoy, mas você sabe muito bem como lidar com eles, não? Se precisar é só chamar, ok? Mesmo que seja só para meter porrada - Rony abaixou a voz por causa da Sra. Weasley que não estava muito distante dali - na cara do infeliz.

Ah, claro, obrigada. - agradeceu as maças do rosto pegando fogo. - Ah, Rony, tem uma coisa bem aqui ó - disse Hermione indicando o nariz do amigo, as orelhas do garoto ficaram vermelhas, quase no tom da cor do cabelo dele, ele pegou rapidamente o espelho que Gina segurava para verificar o que tinha de errado.

Não tem nada aqui, Herm...- ele não terminou a frase, lembrou-se então da menina de cabelos cacheados e desorganizados com ar de superior em seu primeiro ano falando-o a mesma coisa.

Ron fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça, avisando-a de que entendera a mensagem e abrindo um sorriso antes de virar-se e cumprimentar outros amigos.

Hermione despediu-se dos Weasley, agora só faltava o mais difícil, Harry.

Finalmente a senhorita tem tempo para ouvir o seu pobre amigo Harry, não? Pensei até que tinha me esquecido  
- Como eu me esqueceria de você, hein? - Perguntou Hermione.

_Se você simplesmente me persegue todas as noites_, queria dizer, mas se controlou.

Não sei, eu lá tenho dicionário para entender a cabeça das mulheres?  
- Oh, Meu Deus! O céu vai cair sobre nossas cabeças! – exclamou Hermione, vestindo uma expressão alarmada e puxando Harry para um canto mais afastado que era protegido por uma lona.  
- O que? Porque me trouxe para cÿ - Perguntou Harry sem entender.  
- É porque eu quero dar uns amassos em você antes de ir, Harry! - Explicou a garota substituindo o sorriso por uma expressão mais séria - Calma, Harry - Disse a garota, a cor do rosto de Harry variando entre milhares de tons de vermelho. - Eu só estava brincando... Não ouviu o que eu falei? O céu vai cair sobre nossas cabeças, você finalmente percebeu que eu sou uma mulher! Pensei que você era mais rápido do que o Rony nesse tipo de raciocínio, brincou a garota.  
- Muito engraçada, Hermione, quero que me prometa uma coisa, jure que não vai desistir, eu sei que é isso o que quer fazer, mas não o faça. Não se eu esqueça que eu já tive várias vezes assim.

Ela o encarou por alguns momentos e o abraçou como tinha feito com Rony.

Quando sentiu seus corpos tão próximos, percebeu que não tinha a menor presa de partir se pudesse ficar somente daquela maneira, abraçada com ele, sentindo-se protegida e amada.  
Ainda não querendo quebrar o contato, Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés, uma das suas mãos correndo dos ombros largos de Harry para o pescoço de Harry, trazendo-o para mais perto de si para que então pudesse dizer tudo que queria ao pé do ouvido dele.

Acredito que cada um tem o direito de escolher que caminho vai seguir, - disse fazendo uma pausa, sua voz mais rouca do que costume.

É,talvez não fosse uma boa idéia tê-lo tão perto, seu corpo não parecia mais responder aos seus comandos somente por sentir o calor dele e sentia-se levemente embriagada pela colônia que ele usava.  
Em qual momento ele crescera tanto e se tornara um belo homem e ela não percebera? Talvez, quando tinha se trancado, feito de sua mente sua própria prisão? Harry estava uns 10 centímetros mais alto do que ela, tinha ombros largos, e não era mais magricela como nos primeiros anos.  
Os anos tinham sido, certamente, bons com ele.  
O cabelo rebelde, olhos verdes e belo corpo, o Quadribol o deixara manter a forma por todos esses anos. Tudo o fazia ser Harry Potter, simplesmente Harry, o seu Harry.

O antes garoto, hoje homem, que podia fazer com que perdesse o controle com um sorriso, que estava sempre ali para ela. Carinhoso, confiável e amigo. A combinação perfeita. A sua perdição.

Respirou fundo, tentando prosseguir:

De escrever sua historia, mas você mais do que todos aqui presentes não teve essa oportunidade, sempre as pessoas escreviam a sua história por você, não deixando-o fazer isso, e agora chegou o seu momento, a sua hora. - Hermione se afastou um pouco de Harry e ficou encarando-o olhos nos olhos. Não tinha nada mais a perder, não sabia se voltariam a se ver, porque não, uma vez arriscar? - Eu... eu fico muito feliz por ter conhecido alguém como você, não vou esquecer de todas essas bem... aventuras...que tivemos ao longo desses 7 anos. Eu realmente espero que você seja muito feliz, e saiba que sempre que precisar, Edwiges sabe onde me encontrar ,por isso não fique envergonhado ou peça desculpas caso precise me bombardear com cartas, vai ser um prazer te ouvir e evitar que você faça besteiras, é o meu dever, não? - Disse sorrindo, as lagrimas reaparecendo em seus olhos.

Hermione sabia que seu coração ia saltar pela boca, ele provavelmente estaria ouvindo o barulho de seu coração.  
Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Hermione o interrompeu pressionando seus dedos sobre os lábios dele.  
- Shhh...Harry...Eu queria que você bem, soubesse que eu realmente...quer dizer, eu...droga! Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil, - exclamou abaixando a cabeça por um momento e então, voltando a encará-lo.

Não era assim que tinha planejado. Tinha sonhado tantas vezes como poderia ser, simplesmente, não estava seguindo nenhum parte de suas fantasias.  
Não eram os príncipes encantados que vinham, em um belo cavalo branco, até a princesa dizer o quanto a amavam, que se ajoelhavam e pediam sua mão?  
É claro que não iria pedi-lo em casamento, ela o estava pedindo, implorando, para amá-la. Mesmo ciente de que não era possível.  
É, definitivamente, a vida não era como os contos de fada, os quais um dia, quando menor, tanto gostara.

Eu te amo. Eu não queria, mas...eu amo. Cada milímetro de você - Hermione disse entre lagrimas, tentando forçar um sorriso – até o seu cabelo, - acrescentou passando a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo negro dele, - a maneira que você ri e olha pra mim. Eu juro que eu não queria, que eu tentei impedir, mas eu não posso, eu falhei Harry. Me desculpe. – Ela disse o mais rápido que podia, as pernas bambas não pareciam poder agüentar seu corpo por mais um momento sequer, e mordendo o lábio inferior com força, ficou na ponta dos pés, ainda encarando os olhos verdes de Harry.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força ainda pensando se realmente deveria fazer aquilo, mas não vacilou.  
Fechou os olhos, algumas lágrimas ainda banhavam seu rosto, e deu um beijo rápido e doce, o qual esperara por toda a sua vida.  
Hermione sentiu que Harry iria corresponder, mas por alguma razão, deu um fim no beijo ali mesmo para não dar mais uma esperança a si mesma, e somente poder guardar aquele momento.  
O primeiro em que Hermione Granger tinha se arriscado a amar.  
Não ia tentar mais esquecer Harry Potter, era perda de tempo, iria lembrá-lo como algo maravilhoso em sua vida, lembrar daquele que amava, pois por mais que tentasse se enganar, era isso o que sentia por ele, e por isso doía tanto tê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo instante, tão longe.  
Dizem que o tempo, muitas vezes, é a resposta para tudo, e o deixaria ser, iria esperar o tempo que fosse preciso, para que suas perguntas fossem respondidas e seu coração curado.

Ela o olhou mais uma vez e sorriu, incrivelmente tímida, mas sincera.  
Pegou sua mochila e colocou nas costas, as malas já tinham sido levadas para o carro, virou-se e passou pela plataforma Nove três quartos, sem olhar para trás.

Se tudo que tinha feito até agora tinha sido em vão? Não, isso não.  
Ela sofreu porque o amor algumas vezes se mostra amigo, outras traiçoeiro, é passageiro, eterno. É rir, chorar, mentir, ser sincero, ser amado,não ser correspondido.  
Mas nunca seria em vão,por que aquele que não sabe amar, também não sabe viver.

_"Um dia o amor perguntou ao ódio:  
__- Porque você me odeia tanto?  
__E o ódio respondeu:  
__- Porque eu já te amei tanto.'' _

Autor Desconhecido

**N/A:Bem, esse poema, eu não sei da onde ele veio... eu acho que copiei do caderno da minha prima algum tempo atrás (anos atrás, eu digo). Eu o coloquei aqui porque se encaixa com o sentimento da Mione, existem pessoas que simplesmente amam de mais.  
Beijos - Drica**


	2. The Trouble with love is

**Capítulo II -** **The Trouble with love is … ****(O problema com o amor é…)**

N/A: Bem, eu sei que demorei muito (agradeçam as drogas das provas!) pra colocar essa continuação, mas pra ser sincera nem ia ter, eu resolvi colocá-la por causa dos comentários, espero que gostem...

Exausta, sim essa era a palavra perfeita para definir como se sentia.

Por sorte sua chave estava na parte da frente da bolsa, o que lhe poupou muito tempo. Abaixando-se, com a chave na boca, milhares de papéis empilhados uns sobre os outros em seus braços e algumas sacolas com comida - tinha passado no supermercado, não tinha quase nada na geladeira - tentou achar, usando o tato, a fechadura. Rodou a chave e entrou no espaçoso apartamento.

Nem se dando ao trabalho de fechar a porta, com o pé empurrou-a, deixando-a encostada.

Apertou o passo e colocou as compras junto com o trabalho sobre a mesinha de centro e jogou-se no sofá, deixando-se escorregar. Somente agora tinha percebido o quão confortável ele era.

Roçou um pé no outro querendo tirar o sapato, estava impossibilitada de abaixar-se e tirá-los descentemente.

Talvez, pensou vendo um sapato voar e cair de qualquer maneira no chão logo em seguida, se tentasse abaixar-se para tirá-los nunca mais voltaria a levantar-se. Sua coluna doía por causa da cadeira desconfortável do escritório.

Algo macio esfregava-se em suas pernas, o rabo balançando como um pêndulo. Era seu companheiro, ou como costumava falar, o único ser doido o suficiente para morar com ela.

- Bichento, agora não. - Disse impaciente sem dar atenção quando o gato preparava-se para pular em seu colo.

Visivelmente magoado, o gato saiu da sala, entrando em um corredor à direita, provavelmente ele estaria indo para a cama de Hermione e não voltaria a se dirigir a ela até que a dona se redimisse.

- Ótimo! Me rejeite! Sou eu quem te alimento! - Disse mau-humorada vendo de vislumbre o fim do rabo alaranjado de Bichento desaparecendo no corredor. Será que seu dia não tinha sido ruim o suficiente para ainda ter que agüentar um gato com problema emocionais? Perguntou-se injuriada.

O amor pode ser algo muito esplendido

Não se pode negar as alegrias que traz

Uma dúzia de rosas, anéis de diamantes

Sonhos a venda e contos de fadas

Faz você ouvir uma sinfonia

E você simplesmente quer que o mundo veja

Mas como uma droga que te deixa cego

Vai te enganar o tempo todo

Hermione bocejou, cansada, escorregando ainda mais no sofá. Olhando ao seu redor reparou que a porta que dava para a varanda estava aberta, provavelmente a esquecera assim antes de sair para o trabalho. Continuou o passeio pelo apartamento, analisando como se nunca o tivesse feito, as estantes empilhadas de livros, os eletrodomésticos trouxas, um pouco mais afastado, no canto da sala um mini bar, não que fosse muito de beber, mas às vezes, para se manter acordada somente bons drinques para deixá-la com animo o suficiente.

É, pensou entre mais um longo bocejo, tudo estava arrumado assim como deixara antes de ir trabalhar.

Também o que esperava? Que tudo estivesse desarrumado? Era impossível, naquela casa era somente dela, sem ninguém para dividir...

Engraçado como a vida é irônica, tantos pedem para encontrar a casa sempre da maneira como deixam para evitar futuros problemas e ela ali, desejando que houvesse mais um alguém, alguém para conversar, abraçar e até mesmo brigar, xingar se preciso...

Cada vez que lembrava-se de como era dura ser sozinha, ser solitária, Hermione sentia de leve uma pontada em seu coração, não gostava de ficar sozinha, mas era a vida que queria, pensou então em Bichento, ele era o único que tinha estomago para aturá-la e agora ela o magoara, seu mau-humor continuava em alta e seu estômago suplicava por comida!

- Desculpa. - Sussurrou entre mais um bocejo para o gato, este é claro, não ouviria, já estava longe dali, concluiu levantando-se e indo em direção da cozinha.

O lugar estava abafado, tudo fechado, abriu as janelas para que o ar circulasse. Voltou para a sala, pegando as últimas bolsas com comida, iria deixar tudo em cima do balcão na cozinha e depois arrumaria tudo. Precisava somente de um bom banho, sim, um banho para relaxar, esquecer do trabalho, dos problemas.

Lavou a mão e colocou a água para esquentar, realmente queria comer algo que prestasse, nada mais de comida congelada, mas tinha que levar em conta que seu tempo era curto, tinha que comer o mais rápido e isso queria dizer comer novamente macarrão pela terceira vez aquela semana. Não tinha certeza de quanto mais agüentaria comer aquilo, já sentia seu estômago embrulhar, mas não tinha escolha, infelizmente. Pra mudar um pouco mais o paladar pegou queijo, molho e outros temperos. Quem sabe se enfeitasse um pouco não rejeitasse a comida?

Abriu a geladeira, analisando suas opções de bebida.

- Leite...ergh... - Hermione arrepiou-se somente de pensar na possibilidade. - Suco de abóbora, e... - Ela puxou uma jarra de suco e espiou o que tinha dentro - suco de uva...Guaraná...- Ela tirou outra garrafa e examinou, não era o que planejava, mas caso não tivesse mais nenhuma cerveja pra contar história, iria ele mesmo.

Continuou a vasculhar a geladeira a busca de uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, queria algo quente. Ao fundo da geladeira, escondido atrás de alguns saquinhos onde ela separava a carne por tipo estava uma caixa com cerveja. Hermione não se lembrava de qual fora a última vez que colocara o líquido na boca, na verdade, não queria nem saber, o importante era que beberia.

Tirou e colocou sobre o balcão, rasgando o papelão que as mantinha juntas. Pegou uma e deixou ali mesmo as outras guardando novamente na geladeira.

Tirou um prato do armário e uma taça, própria para vinho, mas realmente não queria usar um copo, iria comemorar sua promoção dentro da empresa, não era um trabalho que lhe atraia muito, cuidar de gastos e lucros, mas também não era tão monótono como imaginava a principio, de qualquer maneira, todos os lugares pelo qual passara seu currículo todos haviam lhe garantido que oportunidades não iriam faltar.

Muitas mulheres adorariam ficar em seu lugar, uma casa própria, - a qual seus pais haviam deixado para ela como presente de 15 anos, eles pareciam pressentir que algo aconteceria - um bom emprego, o salário era o suficiente para ela se manter e guardar para mais tarde, era jovem, bonita, porém, solitária. Uma amiga de seu trabalho tinha até mesmo feito uma brincadeira dizendo que trocaria tudo para ser Hermione Granger, que não se importava em ser sozinha, na verdade, algo muito impensado a se dizer, pois assim como Hermione dissera em reprovação, dói, entristece não ter ninguém para quem compartilhar os sentimentos, e bem, ela estava, mais uma vez, vivenciando isso, não queria admitir, mas algumas feridas ficam abertas, demoram quase uma eternidade para serem apagadas por completo.

Com a sua promoção no serviço tudo iria mudar, não muito, mas sua vida seria resumida somente a trabalho, não que fizesse muita diferente do que vinha fazendo, mas era bom, distraía e não fazia o vazio voltar a atormentá-la.

Depois de tempos sem ter um bom motivo para comemorar, agora que este chegara encontrava-se sozinha, sem ao menos uma viva alma para contar os detalhes da conversa que tivera com seu chefe naquela manhã.

Balançando a cabeça já sabendo no que, ou melhor, em _quem_ seus pensamentos iriam parar, espiou mais uma vez seu grande prato comemorativo, estava quase pronto, só precisava de um simples feitiço que Molly lhe ensinara e ficaria ali, bonitinho e quando terminasse de tomar banho, que hoje demoraria mais do que o normal, encontraria tudo pronto e quentinho, porque macarrão como prato da semana e ainda frio não era atrativo.

''A mulher tem que se valorizar, sentir bem consigo mesma. Se uma mulher consegue isso, tem o mundo aos seus pés...''

Hermione riu consigo mesma. A que ponto chegara? Lembrava-se até de um artigo de uma revista trouxa que lera, não que deixara de pensar que eram somente futilidades, mas realmente, algum fundo de verdade ali tinha. Talvez sim, talvez não, não sabia ao certo a resposta, mas aprendera em Hogwarts que a prática é uma das melhores maneiras de se aprender e bem, Hermione parou a varinha em punho antes de aplicar o feitiço, qual era o mal em tentar? Parou novamente, pensando em sua última tentativa de arrisca tudo ou nada e não dera muito certo.

Até agora, passado seis meses, Harry não dera sinal de vida, nada. Não sabia porque ainda doía tanto, na verdade, sabia bem a resposta e mesmo que fosse preferível uma dura verdade a uma doce mentira suas esperanças e ilusões continuavam ali, escondidos às vezes inativos, mas ali continuavam, esperando por um milagre, por um desejo realizado.

Por todos os obstáculos que já passara, por todas as lutas contra o mal, o pior sem dúvida alguma era aquela, a briga que travava todos os dias, antes de dormir e ao acordar contra si mesma, contra seus sentimentos. Não conseguia desistir, mudar seu jeito de ser como tantas vezes tentara, pois não conseguia sair daquela guerra sem fim, sem finais felizes, somente com perdedores...

- Merda! - Ela deixou um palavrão escapar, colocando o dedo na boca, sem querer havia cortado, ela o tirou logo em seguida da boca olhando o ferimento...

O problema do amor é

Pode te destruir por dentro

Faz seu coração acreditar em uma mentira

É mais forte que o seu orgulho

O problema do amor é

Não se importa quão rápido você caia

E você não pode negar sua chamada

Veja, você não tem o que dizer

_- Agora é a sua vez, Harry! Vamos lá, é só fazer um furinho pequeníssimo! Você nem vai sentir... - Ela disse segurando a mão de Harry sobre a sua, mordendo o lábio, ela furou o dedo dele com um alfinete._

_- Cuidado, Hermione!_

_- Ah que fofo, choramingando por algo tão pequeno? Tsc...tsc...Que coisa feia, Harry Potter. - Ela disse sorrindo e encarando-o._

_- Então, o que dizemos? - Perguntou Rony examinando a uma gota de sangue do seu dedo._

_Hermione piscou os olhos, sempre que encarava Harry, olhos nos olhos, se perdia, ficava hipnotizada. Isso já vinha acontecendo fazia algum tempo, mas ela não dera muita importância, afinal o que havia de bizarro nisso?_

_Bem, a resposta ela acabou descobrindo quando o viu com uma outra garota, isso fez com que seu coração batesse mais forte, seus olhos refletissem uma raiva e muito bem escondida atrás dessa, uma dor, a dor de quem sofre por amor._

_Como sempre, dera os parabéns e desejara que ele fosse feliz._

_Grande ironia! Por dentro pedia para que ele percebe-se que aquela garotinha não tinha nada a ver com ele, que ela provavelmente nem sabia como ele ficava depois que perdia uma partida de Quadribol e o que fazer para não deixá-lo assim, ou então que ele gostava de ficar horas em frente a uma lareira, conversando e comendo sapos de chocolate com os amigos, de sentir a brisa morna em seu rosto, ver o pôr-do-sol, que quando falasse com ele, sempre o encarasse nos olhos... _

_Hermione duvidava que aquela intrusa soubesse ao menos o dia do aniversario dele!_

_Não demorou e ela partiu, e outras passaram, mas nenhuma delas podiam conhecê-lo tão bem como Hermione, ninguém. Talvez, nem mesmo Harry conhecesse tão bem dele como ela conhecia, e ele de alguma forma, conhecia mais sobre ela do que ela mesma, e isso era o suficiente para saber que eram perfeitos._

_Um poderia decifrar o que o outro está sentindo somente com um sorriso sem graça, um olhar tristonho, mas desde que aquela parede surgira entre eles, Harry deixou de conhecê-la._

_Foi uma parede imposta por Hermione, era preciso, ela dizia cada vez que ele a vinha perguntar o que estava acontecendo. O que Hermione poderia dizer? Que estava apaixonada por seu melhor amigo, que não podia conviver com ele mais porque aquela situação a estava machucando? Não, claro que não faria isso. Ele precisava dela, mesmo que Hermione tentasse se convencer do contrario sabia que era a verdade, da mesma maneira que ela dele, ambos precisavam do olhar terno, do beijo por mesmo que fosse na bochecha ou na testa, das mãos dadas até mesmo que fossem somente seus ombros se encostando por mero acaso, de uma palavra de conforto, de um puxão de orelha..._

_Ela cometera um erro, deixara se tornar dependente de tudo aquilo, de tudo e era impossível voltar a trás, e mesmo que conseguisse, não queria. _

_Era como se, quando retirassem as cordas, o fantoche caísse, aos pés da multidão, sem vida..._

_E simplesmente por isso, por não querer deixar de lado, por ser o mais verdadeiro e concreto sentimento que já tivera em toda sua vida. _

_Estava em uma doce mentira, que sempre lhe trazia esperanças, sonhos, fazia com que passasse a crer em contos de fadas. Ilusões que dentro dela eram realidade, que a consumiam, e suas únicas companheiras, as únicas com quem podia contar..._

_- Hermione? O que dizemos? - Chamou Rony. Hermione balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se tonta._

_- Er...eu não sei..._

_- Ah, ótimo! Nós furamos os dedos e você não sabe o que temos que dizer?_

_- Ah, Rony, por favor, que tempestade em um copo d'água! Vamos improvisar, ok?_

_Hermione e Rony concordaram, todos estendendo as mãos juntando os dedos com o pequeno furo._

_Harry e Rony olharam automaticamente para Hermione para que ela começasse:_

_- Eu? Er...ok...Não importará o quão longe estejamos uns dos outros... _

_- ...ou por quantos obstáculos deveremos vencer... - Hermione e Harry olharam para Rony, as sobrancelhas de ambos erguidas. - Ora, tenho sentimentos..._

_- Hem-hem.. lembre-se que mesmo que o mundo esteja contra você, tem um ombro amigo onde poderá chorar - disse Harry fazendo um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Hermione._

_- ...alguém para te ouvir quando todos os outros não o estiverem fazendo..._

_- ... alguém que vai bater no desgraçado que te deixou assim._

_- Rony! - Repreende-o Hermione rindo, ignorando a prensa e Hermione, Rony continuou:_

_- Procure-me dentro de você ... _

_- Nada, nem ninguém irá nos separar, nem mesmo a morte, pois somos inseparáveis._

_- Um laço sem fim, para toda a eternidade. Uma amizade sem fim, impossível de se esquecer... - Hermione selou o pacto, jogando-se em seguida nos braços dos amigos, abraçando-os fortemente._

Hermione balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar de seu devaneio. Era engraçado como sempre, de alguma forma, acabava perdida em lembranças.

Ela olhou para a cozinha ao seu redor, tudo parecia estar no lugar certo, o macarrão sendo preparado já com o feitiço.

Respirou fundo, as imagens ainda atormentando-a. Pegou o casaco que deixara no braço da cadeira e foi para o quarto, seus pés agora acostumados com o frio. Seguiu por um corredor, as paredes em um tom bege bem clarinho, nas paredes algumas fotos de seus pais e outras de Hogwarts, mas essas estavam com um papel, tampando-as.

Um de seus maiores erros fora encher aquela casa com fotos de coisas que queria esquecer, mas como todo o resto faziam parte de sua história, e era sempre com esse pensamento que passava por ali, sem retirar um quadro sequer.

Abriu cuidadosamente a porta do quarto, procurando por Bichento, como imaginara desde o inicio ele estava na cama, com a cabeça sobre o travesseiro dormindo.

Ela riu, parecia mesmo um tanto quanto anormal uma criança, a sua criança extremamente peluda. Pensou indo até ele e ajoelhando-se perto da cama.

- Ora, Bichento, me desculpe. Sei que não fui uma das melhores companhias... - o gato abriu os olhos, como se concordasse com o que ela falasse. - Você poderia pelo menos fingir que eu não sou tão culpada assim? - Ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama e pegando-o no colo começando então, a acariciá-lo, vendo que o gato não protestara ela acrescentou - espero que isso seja uma forma de dizer 'desculpas aceitas'.

Não demorou e Hermione o tirou do colo, colocando-o novamente o encontrara.

Ela abriu a porta do guarda-roupa pegando roupas íntimas e um roupão, e dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

- Um banho demorado vai melhorar as coisas... - Sussurrou abrindo a torneira da banheira e jogando alguns sais de banho ali.

Sentou na beira da banheira, enquanto essa começava a ficar cheia de água e espuma, brincando com a água, viu então o seu rosto, por fora não parecia ter mudado, mas por dentro...

Uma vez eu já fui tola, é verdade

Eu jogava o jogo por todas suas regras

Mas agora meu mundo é uma profunda tristeza

Eu estou triste mas também sou sábia

Eu jurei que não iria me apaixonar de novo

Eu jurei meu coração que não iria consertar

Disse amor não valia a dor

Mas ai eu o ouvi chamar meu nome

_Hermione correu para o seu quarto, a raiva parecia não ter fim. _

_Olhou para a cama arrumada com algumas almofadas e ursinhos de pelúcia, sem pensar duas vezes correu até lá jogando um por um no chão, tentando rasgá-los com as mãos, socando-os, gritando, chorando..._

_Sua luta era em vão, de nada valia a pena, não ia mudar nada, jamais._

_Eram sempre os melhores amigos, a 'irmã' que todo garoto desejara!_

_Maldito! Murmurou, caindo sobre a cama, abraçada com uma das almofadas que a pouco tentara destruir, entregando-se ao choro._

_O que tinha dado errado? Não seguira todas as regras de um jogo chamado amor? _

_Mas começara errando, o amor não era um jogo, o amor não tem regras, e só agora descobrira isso, tentava achar uma resposta para tudo, mas diante daquele sentimento não há tinha, porque não é algo que tenha lógica! Ora, somente ela mesma para querer que até mesmo o amor tivesse lógica, talvez, fosse o melhor, quem sabe assim não sofreria?_

_Em mais um acesso de raiva tentou socar a cama, sua mão encontrando-se com algo sólido, parecido com um caderno._

_Enxugando as lágrimas, e puxando o vestido do baile para mais perto, viu seu diário aberto o esquecera assim na euforia de não se atrasar. Ele ainda estava na mesma página, Hermione passou mais uma vez a mão pelo o rosto manchado por causa da maquiagem e submerso a lagrimas e começou a ler o que escrevera:_

" _Deus! O que estou fazendo? Aqui, toda arrumada com esse vestido, o cabelo preso em um lindo penteado (graças a Gina! Parecia que eu não sabia mais fazer penteado algum...) e com maquiagem ( se algum dia eu falei mal de quem a inventou era porque não estava com nem um pingo de juízo) pareço uma doida apaixonada, mas não é isso que sou?_

_Minhas pernas estão bambas, acho que não conseguirei andar até lá. _

_O que será que ele vai pensar quando me vir entrando? Espero que o melhor!_

_Sinceramente, não estou muito bem, quer dizer, to feliz que ele tenha largado aquelazinha, e não acho que estou prestes a morrer, mas sei lá, é estranho! Realmente muito estranho! É como se eu não fosse mais eu! OBS: Existe alguma lógica pra essa frase? _

_Ontem, sonhei com algo tão...tão...tão absurdo!_

_O sonho começou com meio que alguns flashes, sabe? No primeiro ano, quando ele me salvou do Trasgo (eu sei que o Rony estava lá, mas isso agora é um detalhe! Ufa...ainda bem que ele jamais vai ler isso!), de quando voltei a ativa assim que sai da enfermaria e de como ele me recebeu, dele me salvando no terceiro ano do salgueiro lutador, dos dementadores... E do quarto ano? Ele querendo me salvar mesmo eu sendo a tarefa de outra pessoa (ok, eu não me lembro disso, estava desmaiada, mas eu imagino como deve ser sido!), das matérias da Rita Skeeter que hoje em dia eu adoraria que fossem verdade... O quinto ano ele contando que a Chang o mandou ficar comigo, concordo plenamente! também no D.A, ele me ajudando e no Departamento dos Mistérios? ... Será que deveria realmente relatar tudo em algo tão insignificante?_

_Bem, continuando risos, ele dizendo que talvez o Tom não fosse a pessoa certa pra mim e no sétimo se arriscando como sempre e bem, de repente, eu vi uma foto onde estávamos eu e ele, e Rony e Luna se não me engano, formados e juntos. Será que finalmente estou com sinais de que tenho o poder para a Adivinhação? Tenho sérias duvidas sobre isso mas...quem sabe?_

_Sabe, é como um conto de fadas, a garota indefesa (nem tanto) e o her...''_

_Hermione não continuou a ler, pegou o diário e jogou contra o _espelho.

_São_ _poucos aqueles que tem suas chances de encontrar o "verdadeiro amor" e ela fora tola em acreditar que isso aconteceria com ela. _

_Sentimento egoísta que não se importa com você, nem com nada a seu respeito. É como uma maldição que tem que ser cumprida, haja o que houver... - Ela repetiu para si mesma, vendo o reflexo no vidro quebrado, a imagem de Harry dançando com Katrina._

O problema do amor é

Pode te destruir por dentro

Faz seu coração acreditar em uma mentira

É mais forte que o seu orgulho

O problema do amor é

Não se importa quão rápido você caia

E você não pode negar sua chamada

Veja, você não tem o que dizer

Dessa vez, o que lhe despertou foi o barulho de água correndo, esquecera-se completamente do banho, da torneira.

Despiu-se e voltou e entrou na banheira, colocando uma música suave de fundo. Hermione permaneceu ali por alguns minutos, olhando a espuma.

O que estava acontecendo? O que mais tinha que acontecer? O jogo não tinha terminado, já não descobrira a charada? Não havia Hermione e Harry, mas somente Hermione Granger e mais ninguém...não era isso? Questionou-se. Era como se estivesse voltando para o mesmo poço sem fundo, na verdade, nunca saira dele, mas estava tentando recuperar-se, um passo de cada vez.

Mas agora, ele estava chamando-a de novo...

Envolveu-se no roupão e foi para o quarto, indo se trocar. O quarto estava frio, vasculhou o quarto procurando o controle, mas nada, provavelmente deixara em outro cômodo, pensou calçando os chinelos e encolhendo-se no roupão.

- Porque essas coisas sempre aconte... - Hermione perdeu a fala, ela deu alguns passos para trás, voltando a ficar em frente a sala de jantar. A mesa havia sido posta, velas, dois pratos, duas taças e um vinho dentro de um balde com gelo. Ela respirou fundo, o que era aquilo.

Sem hesitar, foi até a mesa e pegou o papel sobre a mesa.

" Espero que não se incomode pela bagunça e pela demora, sabe, eu sempre fui como Rony meio cego, se fosse quiser me dar uma chance estou te esperando no mesmo lugar de sempre, se não quiser entenderei e desejo que tenha um bom jantar.

Com amor,

Harry''

- Isso não é verdade...- Ela pensou. Quem fizera aquela brincadeira de mal gosto? Correu para a varanda e abriu a porta, a brisa fria fazendo-a arrepiar.

Ela olhou para a calçada, algumas pessoas passavam apontando-a, outras muito ocupadas nem se davam ao trabalho, mas não se importava, só queria saber quem fora o sem graça que fizeram algo assim com ela, não tinha graça alguma.

Seu olhar caiu sobre uma figura estranha, parada perto da esquina, com uma capa preta e um chapéu, como se esperasse que ela fosse procurar o autor de tal ousadia, o homem levantou o chapéu, sem tirá-lo, somente para que ela pudesse reconhecê-lo.

- Acho que ainda te conheço o suficientemente bem para fazer uma surpresa, Hermione. - Hermione sentiu novamente um frio percorrer sua espinha, o homem falara com ela, mas é claro, Oclumência, pensou imediatamente.

Harry voltou a ajeitar o chapéu e desapareceu entre os trouxas, deixando-a ali, sem reação alguma.

- Você sabe onde me achar? Mas como...onde? - Hermione se calou lembrando-se deles escondidos na Sala Precisa fazendo um pacto. - "Procure-me dentro de você.'' - Ela repetiu, a frase de Harry ainda presente em sua cabeça depois de tantos aqueles anos. Ela realmente sabia onde o encontrar, mantera por todo aquele tempo, os segredos de como decifrá-lo dentro de seu coração, e se não se enganava ainda sabia qual era o lugar preferido dele.

Toda vez que eu que dou a volta por cima

Eu acho que eu entendi tudo

Meu coração continua chamando

E eu continuo caindo

Uma atrás da outra

A historia triste sempre termina da mesma forma

Eu, parada na garoa

Parece que não importa o que eu faça

Quebra meu coração em dois

Hermione queria sorrir, chorar, não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava ali, chamando-a, era a sua chance...Mas poderia se machucar, não iria suportar seu coração em dois, novamente.

"Acredito que cada um tem o direito de escolher que caminho vai seguir, escrever sua historia…"

E se pudesse escrever sua história? Mudar seu final como falara a Harry na Plataforma 9 ¾ ? Quem sabe assim, não se machucasse, talvez não tivesse seu coração em dois...

Não acreditava que ia se arriscar novamente, mas pelo menos, depois de um longo tempo de espera obtivera uma resposta, a qual esperara por tanto tempo...

Agora, Hermione Granger, sabia quais eram os problemas do amor, e como todos os problemas podem ser resolvidos...

O problema do amor é

Pode te destruir por dentro

Faz seu coração acreditar em uma mentira

É mais forte que o seu orgulho

O problema do amor é

Não se importa quão rápido você caia

E você não pode negar sua chamada

Veja, você não tem o que dizer

N/A: Realmente não sei pq deixo como songfic se sempre sou contraditória a música... fazer o que? Acho que todos entenderam, não? Caso não me digam que eu explico, pq eu entendi tudo...

**POR FAVOR, COMENTEM! SE NÃO EU PARO COM AS SONGS...momento desesperado**

Beijos - Drica


	3. Back at One

**Back at One**

**Music by McKnight Brian**

É inegável que nós devemos ficar juntos

É inacreditável, mas eu dizia que jamais me apaixonaria

Hermione sentou-se em frente a TV, tomando mais um gole de chocolate, ainda envolta no roupão.

A sua frente o cartão que Harry deixara mais cedo no mesmo dia. Estava, desde àquela hora travando uma batalha interna com ela mesma, não sabia o que fazer.

Talvez fosse melhor fazer a única coisa da qual ela sabia que não iria se machucar, trabalhar.

Levantando-se da confortável poltrona, e olhou mais uma última vez para o cartão, por um momento pensou em levá-lo com ela, mas não iria trabalhar para afastar aqueles pensamentos? Se era realmente isso que faria então, não precisava levá-lo...

Entrou no escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si, hoje ela não parecia ter efeito pois continuava atordoada sem saber que decisão tomar. Era assim todos as vezes que tinha um problema, trancava-se no escritório fazendo como se os problemas não pudessem perturbá-la ali, como se ficassem protegida entre aquelas quatro paredes, os problemas do lado de fora e ela ali, no ambiente de trabalho que tinha construído dentro de sua casa, sua mente tão ocupada com todas aquelas pilhas de papeis não a deixavam direcionar sua concentração para algo que não fosse o trabalho.

Puxando a cadeira de trás da grande mesa de marfim, sentou-se, a caneca de chocolate ainda em sua mão.

Ela ficou ali, olhando para o chocolate no copo, concentrada, seu dedo indicador passeando pela borda da caneca.

'_...se você quiser me dar_ _uma chance estou te esperando no mesmo lugar de sempre...'_

Mas ela já o dera tantas chances, e em todas não conseguira nada além de seu coração em dois, mais uma? Não era demais...

- Vamos, Hermione! Você está aqui para trabalhar e não para deixar-se levar por essas besteiras. - Ela disse tentando se convencer disso.

Prendeu o cabelo com uma caneta e depositou a caneca perto de algumas pastas. Arrumando os papéis, os puxou mais pra perto e começou a lê-los em voz alta, quase gritando para tentar não ouvir o que seu coração a dizia.

Você precisa saber se já não sabe como eu me sinto

Deixe-me mostrar agora que eu sou sincero

Se todas as coisas que o tempo revelará

Cansada de tentar entender o que aquele parágrafo dizia, Hermione jogou os papéis na primeira pasta que viu e os colocou na gaveta da mesa.

Iria se arrepender do que ia fazer, mas todos tem que fazer escolhas e era isso que faria, se estava certa ou errada ela não sabia, e se não tentasse nunca iria saber.

Uma vez, tinha imposto para si mesma que jamais iria deixar de apostar em uma coisa, mesmo que depois desistisse, mas assim teria a certeza de que não era o certo a se fazer, e assim não iria precisar viver com aquelas dúvidas que tiram o sono das pessoas e as fazem viver sempre em uma incerteza. Não iria se encher de perguntas como "Será que se eu tivesse...'' ou então, "como seria se...'' e para isso teria que se arriscar agora, depois, caso se machucasse, tentar encontrar a cura para seu coração, mas nunca, se arrepender pelo o que não fez...

Um - você é como um sonho que se tornou verdade

Dois - só quero estar com você

Três - pois é evidente que você é a única para mim

Quatro - repita os passos de um a três

Cinco - e você se apaixonar por mim

se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado

voltarei para o primeiro passo

Levantando-se com certa brutalidade correu em direção ao quarto, Bichento assustando-se com a pressa da dona.

Ela jogou o roupão sobre a cama e abriu as portas do guarda-roupa, deu alguns passos para trás tentando achar uma roupa, mordendo os lábios com força.

Não sabia que roupa usar, não sabia nem ao menos o porque daquela preocupação.

- Calma, você não vai para um casamento nem nada. Uma roupa qualquer deve servir. - Ela disse, pegando uma blusa de manga branca e um conjunto de casaco e calça comprida de moletom.

Ajoelhando-se perto da cama, puxou um tênis branco e a meia dentro desse e começou a calçá-los.

Minha varinha, ela pensou, olhando para o quarto desesperada, os olhos lacrimejando. Como se uma luz acendesse no fim do túnel ela a palavra 'cozinha' se formou em sua mente, e Hermione voou para lá.

O fogo, ela disse, desligando-o e pegando a varinha sobre o balcão.

Ok, pensou tateando os bolsos, estava tudo certo, a varinha já estava ali, e... Ela olhou-se no vidro da janela, ajeitou-o cabelo e esticou a roupa sobre o corpo.

Foi até a porta do apartamento e a abriu, tirando a chave da fechadura, ia bater a porta e trancá-la quando gritou, quase sem voz:

- O cartão. - Voltando para pegá-lo, Bichento que desistira de tentar dormir, olhava Hermione, deitado no sofá, como se ela fosse uma estranha correndo pela casa, arrumando-se e esquecendo de suas coisas.

Acreditar em si mesma. Saiu repetindo enquanto descia as escadas.

- Senhorita Granger, correspondência. - Disse o porteiro, estendendo algumas cartas para ela.

- Deixe no meu apartamento, por favor, depois eu pego. - Ela pediu, já na portaria.

- A senhorita vai sair assim? Ele perguntou, abrindo a porta.

- Assim como, Paulo? - Hermione perguntou apressada, então, olhando para onde ele indicava viu que começara a chover. - Não tem problema, eu me viro. - Ela disse, colocando o capuz sobre a cabeça e saindo na rua, correndo.

Hermione parou perto do ponto de táxi, toda encharcada. O que estava fazendo ali? Ela não era uma bruxa? - Perguntou-se, xingando-se ao pensar o quanto era burra. Como é que Harry ainda conseguia a deixar assim depois de meses?

Um táxi parou a sua frente, abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse.

- Não, obrigada! Eu não vou! Eu não preciso de um táxi, eu posso aparatar! - Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- A senhora pode o que? - Ele perguntou, Hermione já atravessando a rua, um carro passou milímetros de distancia dela, xingando-a, mas ela estava muito longe dali para tentar ouvir, para querer ouvir.

Ela entrou no primeiro beco escuro que viu. As paredes pichadas com coisas ilegíveis, um cheiro desagradável invadindo suas narinas, era álcool misturado com urina, esse cheiro se devia ao bar vagabundo próximo dali, mas agora ele estava fechado pra sua sorte, só abria as noites quando pessoas se refugiavam ali.

Andando apressada, pisando de vez em quando em algumas poças de lama, ela chegou até o fim do beco, onde a iluminação era precária. Olhou para os dois lados, nervosa, verificando se não havia algum trouxa e então, como em um passe de mágica, aparatou longe dali.

É incrível como as coisas acontecem

É tudo emocional quando você descobre do que se trata

E indesejável que nós fiquemos separados

Não pensou tão cedo que voltaria ali, somente quando sentiu seus pés tocarem no chão, percebeu como sentia saudade daquele lugar, do seu único e verdadeiro lar.

Não estava nem tão mudado, continuava a mesma coisa, tudo como deixara.

Queria que tivesse um pouco mais de tempo para poder visitar seu dormitório, a biblioteca, os professores, mas agora tinha um outro assunto a resolver.

- Campo de quadribol. - Ela disse, correndo em volta do lago.

A chuva tinha apertado um pouco, a roupa molhada não a deixava correr muito rapidamente, sem falar que, seus pés pareciam amarrados a uma angorá por causa das poças com lama, que a sujavam cada vez mais.

Que isso valha a pena. - Pediu, abraçando a si mesma, no inicio do campo. Ela olhou para os lados, o campo parecia maior do que o normal, talvez fosse porque não estava lotado com alunos das quatro casas, gritando, alguns chorando já temendo a derrota.

Onde estava Harry? - Ela perguntou, olhando para o céu. Se conhecia alguém que tinha idéias doidas entre elas, voar na chuva, era ele. Por um momento sentiu inveja de Gina, a ruiva como gostava de Quadribol conseguiria, sem muita dificuldade encontrar Harry ali, mas Hermione que não tinha os olhos tão apurados não o conseguiria, principalmente porque Harry no meio daquela chuva seria somente um veloz borrão preto.

Ele foi embora, ela disse, ainda procurando-o no céu chuvoso.

Também ela demorara demais! Reconheceu colocando a mão na cabeça e começando a subir as arquibancadas. Não iria para casa, sentaria ali mesmo e choraria por deixar a sua última oportunidade ir por água abaixo.

Ela sentou, e abraçou os joelhos, suas lágrimas sendo lavadas pela chuva fria. Como pudera ser tão burra? Porque sempre tinham que acontecer coisas como aquela com ela?

Hermione levantou a cabeça, olhando para um vulto que lhe chamara atenção, seu coração enchendo-se novamente com esperança.

Com uma vassoura sobre os ombros, um homem com uma capa preta e óculos tava círculos pela quadra, a cabeça baixa, ele parecia estar resmungando alguma coisa, Hermione chegou a pensar não muito certa por causa da distancia.

Hermione secou os olhos, para que ele não notasse que estava minutos antes chorando, e começou a descer as arquibancadas.

- Harry? - Ela chamou, quase rindo ainda não acreditando que ele não tinha ido embora.

- ótimo idiota! Agora já está até mesmo ouvindo a voz dela...

- Eu te bateria se não estivesse congelando, eu juro. - Ela disse, com um sorriso tímido, observando Harry aos poucos virar-se para encará-la.

- Você veio. - Ele murmurou.

- É. - Hermione não sabia ao certo o que falar, queria abraçá-lo, mas suas pernas tremiam mais do que o normal. - E então? Eu trouxe o...er...cartão... - Ela disse tateando os bolso. - Acho que está uma pouco ensopado. - Comentou os olhos fixos no pedaço de papel em suas mãos. - Er...então?

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo, eu preciso de você... - Harry disse tanto alguns passos até ela.

- E no que você precisa de ajuda? - Ela perguntou, a voz rouca.

- Não é no que eu preciso de ajuda mas sim de quem eu preciso...

- Ah sim, e bem desde quando você descobriu isso? - Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Pra ser sincero, eu prefiro quando eu estou fazendo as perguntas e você as respondendo, você sempre foi boa nisso. Como eu descobri? - Ele perguntou, segurando o queixo de Hermione fazendo-a encará-lo, ela assentiu. O rosto pegando fogo. - Depois que você, bem, me beijou... - ambos coraram - eu fiquei pensando o porque disso, sabe, sempre pensei que você quisesse alguém que não te deixasse tão exposta a perigos, que te deixasse feliz...

- Não é você que tem que escolher qual é o perfil de homem que eu gosto. - Ela murmurou indignada.

- É, eu sei, mas foi algo como involuntário. Acho que cada vez mais que montava esse perfil do homem perfeito para você, tentava me conformar de que Hermione Granger não era pra mim, que você merece alguém melhor do que o menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas mesmo assim, com todos os tópicos que eu criei para me conscientizar de que era impossível - ele tirou, gentilmente, uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos de Hermione - acho que fui me apaixonando mais, e a vontade de me encaixar nesse padrão também. Mesmo que isso significasse mudar.

- Mas eu não quero que você mude, Harry Potter! Pra mim você é perfeito. - Ela disse quebrando o contato com os olhos dele, e abraçando-o, sua cabeça sobre o peito dele. - Tem certeza de que você quer isso? Eu sou muito chata, principalmente quando acordo. Vou ficar pegando no seu pé, não que seja muito diferente do que eu já fazia... e também sou obcecada pelo trabalho, e não sei cozinhar, juro que tentei, mas parece que nunca sai certo e eu tenho uma mania desagradável de ligar o abajur e ficar lendo a noite, então provavelmente você vai querer me matar por não te deixar dormir e... - Hermione foi impedida de continuar falando qualquer outra coisa pois Harry colocou seu dedo sobre a boca dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Hermione nem tinha mais certeza do que estava dizendo, ela mordeu os lábios, estes estavam com um gosto salgado por causa de suas lágrimas.

Eu jamais teria ido muito longe

Pois você sabe que tem as chaves do meu coração

Diga adeus à escuridão da noite

Eu vejo o raiar do sol

Sinto-me como uma criança cuja vida está começando

Você chegou e trouxe uma vida nova

Para este coração solitário

Você me salvou bem na hora exata

Harry foi se aproximando cada vez mais dela, uma de suas mãos deslizou até a cintura de Hermione, e a outra acariciava o rosto gelado. Os olhos verdes encarando-a como jamais tinham feito, Hermione se sentia exposta, como se ele pudesse ver, somente olhando-a nos olhos o quanto o amava, e como desejava que aquilo não fosse somente mais de um de seus sonhos.

Hermione estava se rendendo ao amor, parara de lutar contra ele que agora se mostrara seu amigo, pela primeira vez depois de tanto sofrimento, sentia como se Harry a estivesse resgatando-a do poço sem fim dominado pela escuridão onde um dia ela se encontrava, deixando-a respirar novamente, andando ao seu lado.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele próxima a seu rosto, os corpos agora grudados não a deixavam sentir frio, ela nem mesmo sentia a chuva, esta parecia acolhedora e quente. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, acabando com qualquer distancia que poderia haver entre eles, os lábios se encontrando em uma explosão de sentimentos. Ambos queriam demonstrar o quão importante era estar ali, com a pessoa amada.

Era como se fosse o seu primeiro e último beijo de uma grande história que começava...

Um - você é como um sonho que se tornou verdade

Dois - só quero estar com você

Três - pois é evidente que você é a única para mim

Quatro - repita os passos de um a três

Cinco - e você se apaixonar por mim

se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado

voltarei para o primeiro passo

Hagrid passou a mão sobre o vidro embaçado da janela para que sua visão do casal de "hipogrifos apaixonados" melhorasse, tirou um lenço do bolso e começou a enxugar as lágrimas e retirando uma foto do bolso, onde via-se claramente um antigo e também mais badalado casal de Hogwarts que tinha começado um romance da mesma forma daqueles dois jovens, no Campo de Quadribol.

O guarda-caças guardou a foto de Tiago e Lílian Potter no bolso, desejando que Harry e Hermione tivessem um final diferente porém um amor tão bonito ou mais.

**N/A:** Muito obrigada ao Henry Potter que betou a shortfic pra mim! Thank you!

Sabe, esse "hipogrifos apaixonados" não liguem, é que bem, Hagrid sempre será Hagrid e foi somente uma brincadeira com os "pombinhos apaixonados..."

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do final… Ai, nem acredito que consegui escrevê-lo! Então eu mereço alguma coisa, né? Por isso, comentem, please!

**Essa fic foi "reeditada" (entre aspas porque foi só o capítulo I) em 9/Abril/2006 e sim, essa autora preguiçosa sabe que não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, mas para o bem de sua tendinite e tão esperadas horas de sono, vai ignorar o fato descaradamnte. Obrigada.**


End file.
